


Did Not Plan For That

by Healy



Category: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! At The Disco (Music Video)
Genre: Comedy, Don't worry, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Nobody Gets Et, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: That feel when your date is actually a ravenous tentacle beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



“Oh, Diana,” Max whispered into her neck, “lemme get you out of that blouse.”

Diana giggled. “Really? Is that all you want to take off?”

But Max didn’t answer, for he was distracted by Diana’s arm suddenly transforming into a tentacle.

“Um.” Diana covered her mouth with her other, still normal arm. “That doesn’t usually happen.”

Max released his grip on Diana and stared as her whole body transformed into a many-fanged, tentacular beast. “Know what, I’m just gonna leave,” he said, panic creeping in his voice.

“Yeah, you go do that,” said the Thing that used to be Diana.


End file.
